


inside the practice room

by d_jinn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, The Eve, dance practice, disgusting cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_jinn/pseuds/d_jinn
Summary: Wherein EXO practices the choreography for The Eve but Jongin likes to fool around.





	inside the practice room

Footfalls and panting fill and echo inside the practice room as all eight members practice different parts of the choreography. Jongin stands before Kyungsoo, opting to practice with the older for this certain song.

“Can you do that – _that_ part again?” Kyungsoo asks with a tilt of his head.

Jongin furrows his eyebrows but complies anyway, raising his arm above his eyes as he makes a subtle body wave with his mouth left slightly agape. Jongin is about to continue on to the next step when he hears muffled laughter and he opens his eyes, focusing in on Kyungsoo who is trying to keep his lips closed. “Why are you laughing?”

“You look like you’re having an orgasm when you do that step.” Kyungsoo gives him a tight-lipped smile, his eyes opened wide – a perfect picture of purity and innocence, except that … Kyungsoo is everything but that.

“Isn’t that the point?” Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Did you make me repeat that step over and over again just to satisfy your needs?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Get over yourself; you’re not that hot.” Kyungsoo bows his head and smiles, dismissing Jongin’s attempt at a retort with a, “come on, let’s practice the couple dance part.”

Kyungsoo turns around, his back facing Jongin as he holds his hands up to the left of his head. Jongin slips his hand in between the space and pushes Kyungsoo’s hand to the side – except that he holds Kyungsoo’s hands tight and twirls Kyungsoo into his arms with a giggle.

“That’s not how it goes!” Kyungsoo complains with a laugh, hitting Jongin on the shoulder. “Let go; you’re all sweaty and disgusting.”

Jongin laughs louder and tightens his embrace on Kyungsoo, nuzzling his damp hair onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks playfully. Kyungsoo squirms in his hold, his trapped arms flailing wildly as Jongin’s sweat clings to his clothes and body.

Kyungsoo laughs as he swats away Jongin’s head, resorting to stomping on the younger’s foot. Jongin yelps, his hold on Kyungsoo loosening. Kyungsoo moves away with a triumphant smile and Jongin only pouts at him. “Poor baby boy,” Kyungsoo coos, bringing his hand up to pet Jongin’s hair. “Is the poor little kid hurt?”

Jongin nods his head exaggeratedly, tilting his head in feigned childishness. “Kiss the pain away?”

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin away with a laugh. “I’m not kissing your stinky feet.” Kyungsoo turns around again, the grin on his face still not wiped away. He raises his hands again, a silent invitation for Jongin to continue practicing.

Jongin slips in his hand, freezing when Kyungsoo speaks – “Do it properly this time.” – and continuing on with a laugh. Kyungsoo spins around and laughter bubbles up as soon as their eyes make contact for a split second. They proceed onto the next steps anyway with Jongin tapping Kyungsoo’s arm softly three times before they hold onto each other’s arms.

Jongin bursts into laughter again and Kyungsoo complains with a, “what is it again?” without letting go of each other’s arms.

“It’s so cute,” Jongin giggles, his cheeks pushing his eyes to form little crescents, “how short your arms are.” Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and stares at where his hand connects with Jongin’s skin. “I’m touching your shoulders already and you can only reach for my bicep!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” as he turns around and does the same position for the nth time that day. Jongin slips his hand again and when he pushes Kyungsoo around again, he leans in and pecks Kyungsoo on the lips, a bright smile painting his face. “Stop flirting,” Kyungsoo says without any venom in his voice as he continues on with the steps.

When Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s shoulder again, there’s a glint in his eyes as he tightens his grip, sneaking his fingers underneath Kyungsoo’s armpit. Kyungsoo squeaks in surprise and Jongin laughs as he pulls Kyungsoo closer, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist to assault Kyungsoo’s sides, sending the older into a fit of pained giggles.

“ _Jongin!_ ” Kyungsoo whines in between laughs but Jongin only cackles louder until he gets caught off-guard by a harsh push on his shoulder that sends him landing on his butt, bringing the older with him. Jongin watches with wide eyes as Kyungsoo straddles him with a childish pout to give him the same treatment.

Only that Jongin isn’t as ticklish and his laughs are softer, taunting even, as he pushes himself up to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist again, giving quick pecks on his lips to wash the pout away. Kyungsoo turns his head, feigning annoyance but Jongin only continues his assault by holding him tighter and peppering the right side of Kyungsoo’s face with pecks. Kyungsoo tries to fight away the smile threatening to bloom on his face but ends up failing anyway as he turns and gives Jongin a peck of his own.

Their bubble of affection and light-heartedness bursts when Baekhyun whines out a, “ _Stop flirting and practice, you sickening lovebirds!_ ”

Kyungsoo sends Baekhyun a glare and Jongin laughs before leaning in to give a final peck on the other’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter ([@dokyungporn](http://twitter.com/dokyungporn)) pls


End file.
